


Nutty Bars

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Drabble # 2Word Prompt: Ice Cream Truck





	Nutty Bars

“Harry, you’re wrong! A nutty bar is  _ way  _ better than a strawberry shortcake bar.” Louis fondly rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 

Harry’s pouting, and Louis wants to kiss it right off his face, but this is a valid argument, dammit. “No, Louis. You are the one that’s wrong. Strawberry shortcake wins.  _ Always.”  _ And now he’s sticking his tongue out at Louis, and that’s not really fair, so Louis’ going to play dirty. 

He bats his eyelashes at Harry, and that’s all it takes, really. 

Harry sighs and says to the ice-cream man, “Can we get two nutty bars please?” 


End file.
